Coleção de One Shots para o SSmonth2016
by Assiral
Summary: Estou participando do SSmonth 2016 do grupo do Facebook "Fanfics SasuSaku" Todo dia um tema novo dedicados ao nosso lindo casal.
1. A luz de mil estrelas

**N/A:** Naruto **não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Betado por:** AnneChan23

 **Capa editada por:** Fleur_Dhiver

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **A luz de mil estrelas**

\- Sasuke-kun! – ele ouviu um grito ao longe. – Sasuke-kun, venha para cá, rápido!

Reconhecia aquela voz, e quando se virou e encontrou o rosto dela suplicante teve a certeza.

Sakura.

 _._

 _São teus olhos  
A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos.  
Você que acendeu a minha vida  
Não deixe nunca o brilho se apagar_

 _._

Sakura caiu exausta. A feição no rosto era triste de quem havia falhado.

Mas, ela não havia percebido sua presença ali. O portal estava se fechando, e Sasuke conseguiu trocar de lugar com um colete que estava jogado ao chão.

E agora que ela caía, ele só conseguiu apoia-la. Sentiu uma necessidade muito grande e irracional de não deixá-la cair.

E ao fazer isso, se viu preso na pior armadilha que ele sempre evitava, aquela que o desarmava e esquadrinhava cada canto de seu ser e o prendia. Seus olhos.

Desde o tempo que eram gennins, Sasuke aprendeu que o profundo verde dos olhos de Sakura funcionavam como um espelho, em que ele via quem realmente era e aquilo que realmente sentia. Se perguntava em alguns momentos naquela época se era uma espécie de Kekkei genkai, ou se era só com ele que aqueles olhos expunham a verdade.

Pensar em suas indagações do passado, o levavam ao passado.

Os olhos de Sakura, o passado...

Faziam sua firmeza e frieza falharem ao se lembrar de um tempo que os olhos dela se direcionaram para ele e acender algo dentro dele onde haviam apenas o vazio e o frio, e preencher com seu brilho e calor.

 _._

 _Meu amor  
Se eu pudesse traduzir meu coração  
Todas as poesias feitas da paixão  
Não seriam o bastante pra dizer_

 _._

A certeza da falha e a dor do braço queimado no ácido, que não era maior que a dor de ter perdido Sasuke, a faziam se perguntar se aquilo era real.

Se ela estava mesmo nos braços de Sasuke nesse momento.

Se ela havia mesmo conseguido trazê-lo de volta...

Não podia ser real.

O coração de Sakura não cabia dentro de si, e a sensação de ter um colapso cardíaco era imensa. Poderia morrer naquele instante, mas se recusava a deixar aquele momento em que Sasuke a olhava nos olhos de novo.

Sakura percebia que as vezes ele evitava os olhos dela, e não entendia por que. Ela só queria entende-lo e sentir o que ele sentia.

E agora ele estava ali, se mostrando de novo para ela, como outrora ele fez.

Eram milésimos de segundos, mas a sensação era de que o tempo também havia sido alterado e parado naquele instante quando seus olhos se reencontraram.

 _._

 _Meu amor no silêncio dos teus braços eu já sei  
Que no teu abraço eu já encontrei  
O lugar perfeito pro amor viver_

 _._

Sakura sentia todo o calor que emanava do corpo dele.

Só poderia ser um sonho, ou finalmente a morte a alcançou.

Se sentia segura, protegida e aconchegada encostada ao corpo dele. Sonhou tantas vezes com isso, que agora custava a acreditar.

Sentia que apesar de todas as dúvidas que lhe assolaram sobre Sasuke saíssem de sua mente. Era como se ali, em seus braços fosse o lugar perfeito ao qual lhe pertencia. E ainda olhando em seus olhos e vendo o que ela via, decidiu que lutaria com todas as forças para voltar para o lugar onde ela pertencia.

Em seus braços.

 _._

 _Meu amor que transforma o mundo inteiro  
Em um jardim  
Que me faz acreditar que é pra mim  
Que a lua se derrama pelo mar_

 _._

Ele deveria soltá-la.

Deixar de pé, ou sentá-la no chão. Mas, que droga!

Por que era tão difícil se afastar.

Ele não poderia deixar ela cair, mas já poderia ter deixado que ela se erguesse. Mas, ele não conseguia.

Tinha ela apoiada em seu peito e a segurava mais apertada contra o seu corpo do que deveria.

Sentia a respiração dela descompassar e depois voltar ao ritmo junto com a sua.

Sentia o coração dela disparar e se confundir com as batidas do seu.

Mesmo preso em seus olhos, via o incomum e único cabelo rosa indo com o vento. O mesmo cabelo que sempre o fazia se lembrar dela.

Em suas andanças com Orochimaru de esconderijo em esconderijo, sempre viam alguma cerejeira pelo caminho, e isso sempre o fazia se lembrar da companheira que deixou. Quando floresciam era irritante ver tantas voando para cima dele o envolvendo e atrapalhando sua concentração e seu treino, por que isso o lembrava dela.

Era diferente.

O cheiro das pétalas que o irritavam, mas que ele sempre acabava pegando uma entre os dedos, era diferente.

Agora tão perto de Sakura ele podia sentir de novo, que a mulher em seus braços tinha um cheiro único, mais forte, vívido e melhor que todas as pétalas de cerejeiras que ele viu e tocou. Além de ser mais macia e a pele também ser ainda mais sedosa.

Irritante.

 _._

 _Meu amor  
Eu sabia antes de te conhecer  
Que os meus sonhos me guardavam  
Pra você  
Esperando a hora de te encontrar_

 _._

\- Como você...? – disse Obito.

Os dois haviam esquecido por um instante que o outro Uchiha estava ali. E Sasuke o respondeu.

\- Este é o meu poder. – disse sem tirar os olhos de Sakura – Consigo trocar de lugares em um instante, existe um limite para a distância, mas...

Sakura o observava falando. Sentia seu peito ressonando com as palavras da voz grossa que saía de sua boca.

Ele explicava, mas ela sequer ouvia. Mantinha seus olhos nele.

O homem que se tornou.

Aquele que ela escolheu para amar.

Por um instante, cogitou seguir em frente e tentar esquecer o que sentia pela segurança de Naruto e de sua vila. Tentara mata-lo, mesmo sabendo que morreria junto.

Por um instante, quando Sai perguntou sobre o que ela pensava, tentou sorrir e tentar acalmar seu coração sobre o que Sasuke tramava e pensou que talvez, só talvez, ela e Naruto estivessem enganados e não houvesse mais volta para ele.

Mas, agora tudo isso se foi.

Se foi no momento que ela conseguiu olhar em seus olhos de novo, e ver algo que só ela poderia ver. Ela sempre teve fé de que o trariam de volta, mas agora nenhuma dúvida existia mais que eles eram importantes para ele.

Que ela era importante para ele...

Ter consciência disso, fazia seu coração se aquecer. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia uma boba quando cogitou que poderia viver ao lado de outro, ou de que poderia mata-lo.

Seu coração sempre seria dele. Ela sempre seria dele.

Como se desde o seu nascimento estivesse destinada a ele.

Agora ela sabia.

E lutaria por ele até o fim.

 _._

 _São teus olhos  
A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos_

 _._

\- Mas, graças a você – olhou mais uma vez para os olhos que o faziam se perder – eu consegui.

 _._

 _Teus olhos..._

 _ **Betado por AnneChan23**_

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Songfic baseada no capítulo 685 do mangá, e na música de Sandy & Junior que sim, eu adoro MIN DEXA_

 _AHUAHASHUAHHAUHAS_

 _Sim, eu sei que tenho fics pra atualizar, mas é que com o episódiod do anime saindo hoje baseado nesse capitulo, bateram os feelings novo e revivi aquele dia que pra mim SasuSaku foi canon *~*_

 _Mesmo que Sasuke morresse, Sakura nunca aceitaria outro_

 _Ela sempre amaria ele_

 _S2_

 _Enfim, espero que tenham gostado._

 _Beijinhos e até breve_

 _;**_


	2. Ao seu lado

**Dia 2 – Uchiha Itachi**

 **Ao seu lado**

.

.

.

Eu estive lá enquanto você me odiava. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria estar.

.¤.

 _\- Até quando nós vamos ficar vigiando seu irmão, Itachi-sama?_

 _Itachi não respondeu. Preferia manter o silêncio e observar o garoto de poucas palavras que seu irmão se tornara._

 _\- Parece até que sente saudades dele. – Kisame se aproximou de seu rosto observando sua reação._

 _Itachi sabia que apesar de admirado e reconhecido por ele, Kisame sempre o avaliava quando ele queria ver como andavam as coisas com Sasuke._

 _Mas, ele não era um gênio à toa. Sabia bem disfarçar suas emoções mantendo a face impassível._

 _\- Eu preciso ver como anda o treinamento do homem que jurou me matar._

 _Kisame soltou o ar em desdém da fala de Itachi, mas ao que parecia se dava por satisfeito com seus motivos._

 _Itachi voltou a observar o irmão em seu pequeno novo grupo. Reconhecia Kakashi. Para Sasuke, ele era realmente um mestre, as vezes funcionava como um pai, pelo que pôde perceber._

 _Um loiro barulhento, era Uzumaki Naruto, o jinchuriki da Kyuubi. Sasuke parecia detestá-lo._

 _Mas sempre que os via, percebia uma certa provocação entre eles, quase como... coisa de irmãos. Era duro para ele pensar desta forma._

 _Não poderia ser o irmão que Sasuke precisava, mas ao mesmo tempo que havia uma sensação de ciúmes, era reconfortante e engraçado ver o chamativo, detestável, barulhento, rival e amigo que seu irmão fizera._

 _Mas também achou peculiar a forma como ele direcionava olhares sutis demais para a garota de seu time. Itachi não se interessou muito nela da primeira vez que a viu, mas quando viu seu irmão em uma das vezes que o observava ter uma espécie de ataque de ciúmes quando Naruto convidou a menina para sair, pesquisou sobre ela descobrindo que era Haruno Sakura._

 _Talvez fosse só mais uma das inúmeras garotas que ele soube que eram apaixonadas por seu irmão. Mas, talvez ela fosse diferente para ele._

 _Apesar de tentar afastá-la durante o percurso, ele pegava os olhares que o irmão direcionava a menina, principalmente quando ela conversava com Naruto._

 _Sakura era fofa. Uma garota bonita para sua idade. Sasuke sempre tinha sua atenção tomada quando ela mexia nos cabelos._

 _Sorriu minimamente._

 _Lembrou-se de que há muito tempo também se sentia assim quando olhava para Izumi._

 _\- Vamos embora. – chamou Kisame, e eles partiram._

.¤.

Eu estive lá quando você caiu e me odiei por não poder impedi-lo.

.¤.

 _\- Você quer informações sobre seu irmão para quê exatamente, Itachi?_

 _Os dois estavam a uma distância considerável do atual esconderijo de Orochimaru, onde Sasori logo se encontraria com Kabuto._

 _\- Eu não disse que queria informações do meu irmão._

 _Sasori o observou com os olhos semicerrados e Itachi continuou._

 _\- Estou preocupado com o sharingan do meu clã nas mãos de Orochimaru._

 _A firmeza em suas palavras não levantou mais perguntas de Sasori e Itachi agradeceu por isso. Poderia sentir a raiva que tinha ao ver de longe seu irmão treinando com capangas de Orochimaru._

 _Doía saber que ele provocou isso por fazer com que Sasuke buscasse cada vez mais poder para derrota-lo._

 _Mas, não poderia fazer nada ainda a não ser amargar a péssima companhia com que seu irmão estava agora. Apenas esperar que o destino seguisse seu curso._

 _E esperar para que Sasuke encontrasse alguma luz._

 _Sabia que o tal Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura também treinavam e não desistiriam dele. Só restava torcer._

.¤.

Eu estive lá quando você se vingou e sorri.

.¤.

 _Sasuke estava contra a parede, e Itachi via o medo e raiva passarem pelos olhos do irmão._

 _Sentiu o sangue subir por sua garganta e a dor o dilacerando por dentro. A batalha contra a doença estava perdida._

 _Itachi sentia sua vida se esvaindo em seus últimos segundos. Mas, se negava a partir assim._

 _Arrastou seus pés na direção do irmão e o via cada vez mais acuado e um pânico de quem tentou tudo, mas ainda via seu maior medo e ódio caminhando em sua direção._

 _Ele não queria partir assim. Havia tanto para dizer..._

 _Mas o tempo era um carrasco. E a ele só coube tentar algo que talvez, só talvez fizesse seu irmão entender._

 _Levantou dois dedos e tocou primeiro os olhos de seu irmão e depois sua testa._

 _\- Perdoe-me, Sasuke..._

 _Viu a confusão e o choque nos olhos do irmão. Mas não viu mais o medo e o ódio._

 _Talvez ele ainda não compreendesse, mas sabia que seu irmão era inteligente, e logo entenderia tudo._

 _Que ele o amava mais que tudo._

 _E assim partiu. Sorrindo._

.¤.

Eu estava lá quando te vi sorrir de novo.

.¤.

 _\- É por que você é meu amigo. – disse um Naruto todo machucado sem um dos braços a uma pergunta feita por Sasuke igualmente ferido._

 _\- O que isso significa para você? Você já disse isso uma vez._

 _\- Eu não tenho certeza de como colocar isso em palavras. É só que quando você diz estas asneiras de carregar tudo em suas costas, eu meio que ... sinto a dor também._

 _Itachi viu os olhos do irmão se arregalarem. Mesmo que não estivesse mais ali, observava o irmão._

 _Viu quando ele assumiu um olhar perdido e se perguntava no que ele estaria pensando._

 _Talvez no que Naruto se tornara para ele, talvez em seus colegas de time como uma família, talvez na sua verdadeira família, talvez nele..._

 _Os dois caíram no sono, e Itachi apenas torcia para que alguém chegasse logo e salvar esses dois idiotas._

 _Olhou para Naruto e mais uma vez o invejou e se sentiu aliviado, por se tornar o irmão que ele não pode ser. Mas, como se Sasuke adivinhasse que ele o observava o ouviu balbuciar._

 _\- Itachi..._

 _Sorriu ali, observando a face do irmão chamando por ele._

 _O dia clareou, Naruto disse uma besteira qualquer sobre dar mais porrada em Sasuke como se fosse humanamente possível ele se levantar dali._

 _E então Sasuke riu, e riu muito. Deu uma deliciosa gargalhada._

 _Itachi não poderia estar mais satisfeito ao ver o irmão finalmente entender e botar para fora todo aquele ódio e amargura que sentiu por anos._

 _A menina Haruno chegou logo depois, e mais uma vez tomado pela vontade de ser verdadeiro consigo mesmo, viu o irmão se desculpar com aquela que ele sempre escondeu ser a dona de seu coração._

.¤.

Eu estive lá quando você falou sobre mim

.¤.

 _Sasuke estava preso. Amarrado e de olhos vendados._

 _Haruno Sakura injetava no que sobrou de seu braço um chakra verde provavelmente para cicatrizar o ferimento. O olhar dela era perdido._

 _Itachi sentava-se ao lado dele, e se perguntava no que a menina pensava._

 _Quando ela terminou encostou as costas fechando os olhos na parede fria. E ele viu Sasuke engolir provavelmente queria dizer algo._

 _Mas o silêncio continuou._

 _Passados alguns minutos, Sakura fez menção de se levantar._

 _\- Fique. - Sasuke pediu e ela olhou incerta para ele e depois para fora, mas acabou ficando e se sentando novamente._

 _\- Sua presença me reconforta. - Itachi viu a dificuldade que o irmão teve em verbalizar isso e sorriu ao ver Sakura corando._

 _\- Eu ficarei aqui o tempo que precisar, Sasuke-kun._

 _Mais um instante de silêncio._

 _Mas não parecia haver tanto desconforto quanto antes._

 _\- Eu queria te contar algo. - o caçula Uchiha disse atraindo a atenção dela._

 _\- Pode dizer, Sasuke-kun._

 _Sasuke respirou fundo soltando o ar pela boca._

 _\- O meu irmão Itachi... eu estava errado sobre ele._

 _\- Sobre o quê? - ela perguntou o incentivando a continuar._

 _\- Sobre tudo... Ele não matou nosso clã por um mero capricho, ele cumpriu ordens para proteger a Vila._

 _Sakura levou a mão a boca, mas não disse nada._

 _Sasuke precisava falar e colocar aquilo tudo para fora e ela apenas escutou._

 _Itachi via que a cada frase, era como se Sasuke tirasse um peso das costas e a cada palavra sentia mais amor vindo de seu irmão. Era a paz que ele precisava._

 _Sakura ouvia em silêncio, e derramava inúmeras lágrimas. Itachi sabia que esta garota compreendia cada cicatriz no coração de Sasuke e faria tudo para cura-las._

 _Ela provavelmente pensou na dor de Sasuke ao descobrir toda a verdade._

 _\- O seu irmão..._

 _\- Ele carregou tanto sozinho..._

 _Sasuke começou a chorar e Sakura mordendo os lábios pensou uns instantes, mas em um movimento único desfez o Selo e arrancou a venda dos olhos de Sasuke._

 _Os dois se olharam._

 _Itachi já havia percebido que esses dois se entendiam sem palavras, bastava uma troca de olhares e eles sabiam exatamente o que não precisava ser dito._

 _Sakura estreitou a distância e abraçou Sasuke com toda a força que tinha e ele chorou. Chorou alto como uma criança, lavando sua alma de uma dor tão grande._

 _Itachi desviou os olhos._

 _Aquele momento era só deles..._

 _\- Quando ele morreu - Sasuke disse exausto do choro ainda nos braços de Sakura - ele ainda tocou minha testa, como quando éramos crianças. - Ele se levantou e olhou para Sakura dando um sorriso de canto. - acho que era a forma que ele conseguia expressar ao máximo o amor que sentia por mim._

 _Itachi sorriu._

.¤.

Eu estive com você no momento mais feliz da sua vida.

.¤.

 _Chovia naquela noite._

 _Sakura se contorcia de dor, apesar de ser uma mulher extremamente forte, o peso de sua barriga enorme e as dores das contrações de um parto que estava para acontecer a faziam ficar pálida._

 _Viu o desespero nos olhos do irmão. Mesmo que Sasuke tentasse permanecer o mais racional e estoico possível, ele não tirava os olhos dela nem por um segundo._

 _Itachi os viu por todo o caminho que fizeram até chegar em um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru._

 _\- Karin! – gritou Sasuke._

 _E uma ruiva apareceu correndo assustada, e olhando de Sasuke para Sakura que segurava a barriga gemendo de dor._

 _\- Por favor, nos ajude! - Sasuke implorou. Itachi não se lembrava da última vez que o vira tão vulnerável assim, o que assustou até a ruiva chamada Karin._

 _\- Tra-traga ela para essa sala. - a ruiva respondeu._

 _Sakura tinha dificuldades, e Sasuke não poupou mais esforços mesmo contra a vontade dela para não sobrecarregá-lo, a segurou no colo, apesar de contar com um braço só._

 _Itachi ia a seu lado._

 _Via sua mão apertar Sakura como se não quisesse soltá-la._

 _Mas, soltou para que ela se deitasse sobre a maca. Karin preparava tudo, enquanto Sasuke se recusava a sair do lado de Sakura._

 _\- Sasuke-kun... - Sakura o chamava suando muito._

 _\- Tudo vai ficar bem, Sakura. Tudo tem que ficar bem._

 _Itachi o via dizer para ela, mas principalmente para ele mesmo._

 _Queria abraçar o irmão naquele momento. Queria confortar ele e sua cunhada._

 _\- Sakura eu preciso de sua ajuda! - Karin que os observava também disse depois - eu preciso que você empurre._

 _Sakura balançou a cabeça, puxou o ar e empurrou._

 _Ela gritou de dor e apertou a mão de Sasuke._

 _\- Empurre, Sakura! - Karin gritou._

 _\- Ahhhhgrrrrrrrr..._

 _Sakura ofegava, a dor a enfraquecia, e muito sangue era visto._

 _\- Você consegue Sakura. – fechou os olhos – Por favor, eu preciso de você. - Sasuke confessou._

 _Confessou mesmo na presença de outra pessoa o que ela já sabia._

 _Itachi também sabia que Sakura trouxera a felicidade e o amor de novo a vida de Sasuke._

 _Ele precisava demais dela e do amor sem medidas que ela sentia por ele para lhe dar forças. Ela era a luz que preencheu um espaço vazio e escuro no coração de seu irmão. Era forte e determinada. Uma verdadeira Uchiha._

 _"Obrigado, Sakura. "_

 _Itachi sussurrou colocando a mão no ombro dela._

 _Sakura abriu os olhos, puxou todo o ar que conseguia e forçou mais uma vez com tudo o que tinha._

 _\- Você consegue Sakura! Está vindo! - Karin gritou e Sakura forçou mais uma vez - Nasceu!_

 _Um choro estridente de criança se fez ouvir mais alto que o som da chuva lá fora._

 _\- Nasceu! - Karin chorava - é uma menina!_

 _Itachi estava encantado pelo pequeno ser que via, mas se virou para ver seu irmão chorando com um sorriso aberto no rosto. A incredulidade ao olhar para aquele bolinho embrulhado o fazia tremer e chorar e rir e chorar novamente._

 _Estava tão feliz._

 _Beijou Sakura ali mesmo sem se importar com nada e ele e Karin desviaram o rosto._

 _\- Me deixa ver ela. - Sakura pediu e Karin depositou a menina no colo da nova mãe._

 _Sasuke passou os braços pelas costas dela e a família se abraçou._

 _Admiravam a pequena menina._

 _\- Ela é linda. Parabéns. - Karin disse secando mais lágrimas._

 _\- Muito obrigada Karin. - Sakura disse - eu não teria conseguido sem você._

 _Karin apenas sorriu. Itachi notou ela olhar de Sakura para Sasuke e a criança. E a alegria de Sasuke valia mais que tudo naquele momento._

 _Secou uma lágrima - E aí, qual será o nome dessa menina linda?_

 _Sasuke olhou para Sakura e dela para a menina com o olhar mais apaixonado que ele poderia dar._

 _\- Sarada. Uchiha Sarada._

.¤.

E é por isso que te peço perdão.

Eu estive com você por toda a sua vida, mesmo quando não estou mais neste mundo.

Estarei lá sempre que precisar, mas acontece que também quero estar com a pequena Sarada. - tocou com o dedo em seu nariz e balançou as mãos para que a menina risse em seu berço - minha sobrinha.

\- Itachi, pare de fazer mesuras para ela, nossa pequena precisa dormir. - Mikoto disse ao seu lado que insistia em não sair do lado da sobrinha sempre na tentativa de fazer ela sorrir.

\- Deixe ele, Mikoto. Aposto que está com ciúmes da nossa neta. - Fugaku respondeu do outro lado do berço.

\- Anata! - Mikoto ralhou com ele, mas logo riu confirmando a fala de seu pai.

Os três permaneceram ali e viram quando Sasuke se aproximou do berço e ninar a filha até ela dormir, e depois se apoiar no berço admirando seu pequeno milagre com um sorriso.

\- Eu darei a minha vida, se for preciso para proteger você. - disse baixinho e depois encostou dois dedos na pequena testa.

Itachi sorriu mais uma vez.

 _"Eu sempre estarei com vocês",_ pensou.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fim


	3. Chá da Tarde

**Dia 3 – Por outros olhos**

 **Chá da Tarde**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Ai meu Deus! Não olhem agora, mas vejam quem está vindo aí!

As outras quatro garotas encerraram o assunto e pararam para ver sobre o que Ino havia chamado a atenção.

Pela rua caminhavam Sakura e Sasuke lado a lado, com ela falando sem parar e ele lhe direcionando olhares e alguns sorrisos de canto, absortos no próprio mundo deles.

– Sakura-san está tão feliz, não é? - Hinata disse, olhando para a amiga com carinho. Sakura se tornara uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

\- Finalmente, não é? - Tenten disse, enchendo a boca com o dango que havia pedido na nova casa de chás onde as garotas gostavam de se reunir.

Eram tempos de paz, e às vezes se davam ao luxo de passar tardes relaxando e conversando.

– Eu ainda não sei se é uma boa ideia ter Uchiha Sasuke andando assim por essa vila. Ele é perigoso. - Karui cruzou os braços torcendo o nariz para os dois. - e para falar a verdade, eu e Sakura não tivemos um bom começo.

– A Sakura é uma ótima pessoa,Karui, você é nova aqui e deveria tentar conhecê-la. - Ino não queria se exaltar com a paixão de seu amigo Chouji, mas não se segurou.

Karui frequentava bastante a Vila da Folha agora com o Raikage por conta dos acertos da Aliança, e Chouji se apaixonou por ela. Vivia pedindo ajuda para Ino descobrir do que ela gostava, o que a fazia feliz, se ela se interessava por caras de ossos grandes…. Karui tinha gênio forte, mas era legal e até uma boa companhia. Mas Ino não admitiria que ninguém falasse de Sakura na sua frente.

– Eu fico feliz por ela, mas acho uma pena. - Temari os observava com o queixo apoiado na mão.

– Por que uma pena? - Hinata perguntou apertando as sobrancelhas – Sakura-san sempre amou Sasuke-kun, ela mesma me disse que temos que manter nossos sentimentos firmes. - sorriu saudosa – nunca me esquecerei de como ela foi importante para que Naruto-kun e eu ficássemos juntos.

– A mim e Sai também. - Ino abriu um sorriso. – Mas, vamos Temari, diga por que é uma pena.

– Eu sei que ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas é por conta do meu irmão. - todas se entreolharam confusas enquanto ela bebericava seu chá.

—O que tem o seu irmão? - Tenten foi a primeira a dar voz à sua curiosidade.

– É que meu irmão desenvolveu uma certa admiração por ela quando lutou contra o time 7. E depois, quando ela e Naruto lutaram contra a Akatsuki para salvá-lo, ele ficou ainda mais interessado. E continua até hoje, porque segundo ele, "Haruno Sakura é uma pessoa extraordinária e única". Mas, eu vejo os olhares que ele direciona a ela.

Ino bateu a mão na mesa – Eu não acredito que até do Kazekage aquela testuda chamou a atenção!

Todas começaram a rir.

– Ora, Ino. Mas você mesma não disse que ela é uma ótima pessoa?! Ou está com ciúmes? – Karui não poupou ironia em sua voz.

– Ela é sim, mas eu não me conformo. Cara, eu sou a ninja mais bonita dessa Vila, convenhamos – Temari revirou os olhos rindo – E Hinata além de fofa, tem seios bem chamativos.

– Ino! – Hinata corou se abraçando.

– Tenten também tem seus atributos – Ino continuou sem se importar com a repreensão de Hinata – mas ainda assim, os homens caiam de amores na Sakura. Ate Sasuke-kun, o garoto mais bonito e difícil da Academia.

Ino bufou, mas mudou sua expressão quando Sakura passou em frente a elas e lhes direcionou o sorriso mais radiante e os olhos mais iluminados que poderia e levantou a mão dando um breve cumprimento.

As garotas a mesa responderam e acompanharam o casal se afastando.

Ino suspirou.

\- Olha, eu não sei dizer exatamente o quê, mas confesso que até eu enxergo algo de apaixonante na Sakura. – Tenten confessou – Não é à toa que o Lee daria a vida por ela.

Todas riram de novo.

– Tenho que admitir, a testuda é incrível. Por mais rivais que éramos, na verdade eu a queria só para mim, ao meu lado. Mas a Sakura tinha brilho próprio, e precisava desabrochar.

As meninas continuavam olhando o casal, agora parados comprando alguma coisa para comer.

Todas suspiraram quando viram Sasuke passar a mão nos cabelos de Sakura colocando-os para trás, porque ela tentava tomar um sorvete e os fios róseos insistiam em cair para frente.

Foi algo simples.

Mas todas viram a intensa troca de olhares entre eles somadas a um sorriso de canto sincero dele, e bochechas coradas dela.

Secretamente todas torceram por um beijo, mas sabiam que eles não o fariam ali.

– É, eles são mesmo muito apaixonados, como Shikamaru disse. – Temari sorriu.

– O Naruto-kun disse que desde quando eram crianças ele sabia que eles se gostavam, mesmo que ele nunca admitisse. – Hinata olhou para suas mãos – eu sabia que Sakura-san era firme em seus sentimentos – e olhou para eles – mas eu posso ver o quanto ela é importante na vida do Sasuke-kun também. – sorriu.

– É, admito que só conhecia um lado de Uchiha Sasuke, e ainda tinha diferenças com Haruno Sakura, mas, vendo-os assim – Karui suspirou – dá até uma certa inveja de um amor tão forte.

Ino e Temari se entreolharam com um sorriso cúmplice.

– Em breve você encontra alguém, Karui – Tenten respondeu a ela – no meu caso… um dia de cada vez, mas eu vou superar a morte do Neji-kun – Hinata segurou em sua mão – eu estou bem, é sério. – sorriu e apontou com o queixo para os dois que voltavam a andar – por agora eu consigo ficar feliz por vocês, e principalmente pela Sakura. Eu não sabia se conseguiria, mas vendo ela agora, estou muito feliz.

– Eles passaram mesmo por muita coisa, não é. – Ino respirou fundo, seus hormônios andavam fora de ordem e pensar naquela testuda poderia fazê-la chorar – Tudo que a Sakura passou, e o tanto que ela lutou… ela merece demais ser feliz. Sasuke-kun também sofreu demais nessa vida, perdendo tudo. Só de imaginar eu acho que enlouqueceria com todo o terror psicológico que ele sofreu quando era criança. Ele tinha muitas admiradoras apaixonadas, - apontou para si – eu inclusa, mas só a Sakura conseguiu entender e alcançar o coração dele.

\- Ele era bonito por fora, mas era alguém quebrado, destruído e dilacerado por dentro. Era isso que Sakura enxergava, e apesar disso ela o amou e entendeu. E é por isso que ele também a amava.

Eu entendo isso, agora que tenho o Sai – Ino corou – eu entendi o que era amor de verdade, em querer estar perto e fazer a pessoa que ama feliz. É isso o que a Sakura sentia desde criança, e é isso que eu vejo nos olhos do Sasuke-kun agora.

E é por isso que Sasuke e Sakura são duas partes que se completam."

Todas concordaram com o que Ino dissera. Era praticamente óbvio que eles eram feitos um para o outro, só sendo muito desatento ou louco para não enxergar isso.

\- Agora, vamos ao que interessa – TenTen tapou os lábios sapeca com a mão – vocês acham que eles já...

\- Oh Kami, TenTen! – Hinata tapou a boca e as outras desataram a rir.

\- Olha, eu acho que sim. – Temari comprimiu os olhos sorrateira – Que Shikamaru não me ouça, mas convenhamos que Sasuke é muito bonito e ela seria louca de não pular nele.

\- Eu soube pelos relatórios do Raikage que ela era a principal cuidadora dele nos tempos da prisão, será que lá... no escuro... – Karui cogitou cúmplice.

\- Céus, ele estava todo amarrado, pelo que Naruto-kun, me disse. – Hinata cochichou sobre a mesa.

\- Uhhhh... melhor ainda. – TenTen mordeu os lábios – altos fetiches realizados.

Todas riram da ousadia de TenTen, mas concordaram que era possível.

\- Gente, gente – Ino chamou a atenção de todas – ele vai todos os dias buscar ela no hospital – olhou para os lados – e as vezes ela some da sala dela quando vou procura-la e depois os dois aparecem do nada... – Ino botou o dedo abaixo do olho e puxou fazendo sinal de quem estava atenta.

\- Eu nunca imaginaria isso sobre o relacionamento deles, mas – Hinata pensou –se bem que quando Naruto-kun e eu vamos visitar um deles, quase sempre estão juntos na casa do Sasuke-kun.

\- Viu só, se querem saber, eu acho que ela está certa. – Temari disse dando de ombros.

\- Eu vou colocar ela na parede hoje e vai ter que me contar tudo! – Ino ralhou e as outras desataram a rir. – Deixa ela comigo.

\- Deixa quem com você, Ino?

\- Ai, que susto, Sakura!

Todas as garotas pararam de rir e se empertigaram na cadeira, tentando fazer a cara mais displicente possível. Estavam tão entretidas rindo que nem perceberam que Sakura se aproximou delas por trás.

\- Oi gente – Sakura disse – que caras são essas? – perguntou olhando para todas com um sorriso.

\- Ah nada, só estamos falando de coisas aleatórias. – TenTen respondeu.

Sakura olhou para ela e depois para todas, principalmente para uma Hinata extremamente vermelha. Mas, não as colocaria na parede agora.

\- Ino, eu só vim te dizer que não estarei em casa hoje, você tinha me pedido o livro sobre doenças renais, mas eu levo para você amanhã, tudo bem?

\- Ah, tudo bem. – Ino se virou para ela – mas, para onde vai, testuda?

\- Combinei de cozinhar algo hoje para o Sasuke-kun. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso.

\- E cadê os ingredientes? – Temari perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas depois de olhar para a pequena sacola na mão de Sakura.

\- Estão com Sasuke-kun. Eu só voltei para comprar calda de chocolate e falar com Ino – Sakura coçou a parte de trás da cabeça – bem, eu já vou indo. Me chamem na próxima!

Ela se afastou balançando a mão para elas e correu até Sasuke onde continuaram o caminho rumo a casa dele.

Ino remexeu seu chá e levou a colher a boca a lambendo – Que eu saiba, Sasuke-kun não gosta muito de doces...

\- Calda de chocolate. – Temari completou.

\- Vocês acham que... – TenTen abriu a boca – Ai meu Deus!

\- Quem diria que a vida desses dois era tão interessante, hein. – Karui se deu por vencida.

E mais uma rodada de teorias começava.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fim**

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _Então gente_ _  
_ _ficou corrido, meio fluffy meio não sei_ _  
_ _XD_ __

 _mas espero que gostem_ __

 _beijos_


	4. True Colors

**True Colors**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A "liberdade" finalmente viera.

Depois de muitas negociações e tentativas, Kakashi e Naruto finalmente conseguiram a soltura de Sasuke. E agora ele precisava virar a página e tentar dar um novo rumo a sua vida.

Os seus companheiros de Time 7 o acompanharam até o primeiro lugar que ele desejou ir: O distrito Uchiha.

Ou pelo menos o que sobrou dele.

Sasuke ficou parado lá por alguns instantes enquanto seus companheiros permaneciam em silêncio um pouco atrás.

\- Bem, eu preciso resolver mais algumas coisas. Eu vou voltar para a torre do Hokage – Kakashi quebrou o silêncio e suspirando se aproximou um pouco de Sasuke com as mãos nos bolsos – Fique bem.

Sasuke não respondeu. Kakashi entendeu que ele precisava daquele momento. Havia muito para digerir. E então ele se foi.

\- Bem, eu vou indo. – Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça sorrindo – tenho umas coisas para conversar e agradecer ao Gaara antes dele ir embora. – assumiu tons de compreensão na voz como o bom amigo que era – depois se quiser, podemos treinar, Teme.

E assim ele também se foi.

\- Er... bem, eu também vou indo, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura também daria espaço a ele – Estou muito feliz que você tenha saído.

Ela se virou para ir embora.

\- Fique. – a voz grossa dele reverberou no silêncio e ela parou.

 _You with the sad eyes_

 _(_ _Você com seus olhos tristes)_ _  
Don't be discouraged_

 _(_ _Não fique desanimado)_ _  
Oh I realize_

 _(_ _Oh, eu imagino)_

Sakura se virou devagar e encontrou o rosto dele marcado pela dor. Principalmente os olhos, que antes tão escuros como a noite, agora eram cinzas, opacos e sem vida.

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _(É difícil criar coragem)  
In a world full of people_

 _(Num mundo cheio de pessoas)  
You can lose sight of it all_

 _(Você pode perder tudo de vista)  
And the darkness it's inside you_

 _(E a escuridão que está dentro de você)  
Can make you feel so smal_

 _(Pode te fazer sentir tão insignificante)_

\- Por favor, fique – Sasuke disse mais uma vez e Sakura pôde sentir a dificuldade em suas palavras - E-eu achei que conseguiria...

Sakura se aproximou dele.

\- Eu estou aqui, Sasuke-kun. – Ela disse colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

Sakura pode sentir o corpo de Sasuke tremendo. Por mais que ele estivesse tentando segurar e não deixar que isso se tornasse perceptível, ela sabia.

Conhecia bem demais ele para que escondesse coisas assim dela.

Ele também sabia disso.

 _But I see your true colors_

 _(Mas eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores)  
Shining through_

 _(Brilhando por dentro)  
I see your true colors_

 _(Eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores)  
And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _(Então não tenha medo de deixá-las aparecerem)_

\- É só por uns instantes. – ele respirou fundo – depois você pode ir.

Sakura olhou bem para ele. Via em seu semblante que ele ainda lembrava o Sasuke-kun do passado. Aquele que trancou toda a dor dentro de si tentando não se apoiar em ninguém, apesar de seus olhos gritarem para ela que ele via uma família no time 7 e se sentia feliz de novo.

\- Sasuke-kun, você não tem que fazer isso sozinho. – segurou em sua mão.

Sasuke apenas sorriu de canto.

 _Your true colors_

 _(Suas verdadeiras cores)  
True colors are beautiful_

 _(Verdadeiras cores são lindas)  
Like a rainbow_

 _(Como um arco-íris)_

Ele não soltou a mão dela.

Apenas olhou para frente em direção aos escombros do que um dia foi seu lar.

\- É difícil olhar para este lugar... esta vila... – balançou a cabeça – parece desconexo para mim de que um dia esse foi meu lar.

Sakura apenas o observava. Sabia que era difícil para ele se abrir assim.

Apesar de terem ficado bem próximos e ele contar a ela vários de seus segredos, inclusive sobre seu clã, durante o tempo em que ficou preso, ela sabia que este seria sempre um dos pontos mais difíceis e doloridos de seu passado com o qual ele tinha que lidar.

\- Eu não enxergo mais esse lugar como meu lar. – ele disse engolindo e virou o rosto. – mas eu também me enxergo nele, quebrado e destruído, onde só restam cinzas.

Sakura se inclinou buscando enxergar o rosto dele.

\- Se é assim que você se enxerga, Sasuke-kun, com tudo destruído – fechou as mãos em punho apertando – então saiba que eu estarei aqui para te ajudar a reconstruir tudo, tanto neste lugar, quanto dentro de você.

 _Show me a smile, then_

 _(Mostre-me um sorriso, então)_

 _Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

 _(Não fique infeliz, não me lembro)  
When I last saw you laughing_

 _(Quando foi a última vez que vi você sorrindo)_

\- Não diga algo que você não sabe. – Sasuke virou-se e respondeu bufando – eu não tenho mais nada aqui. Este lugar, essa vila... – olhou na direção de Konoha e Sakura viu a amargura em seus olhos – Eu fui absolvido, Sakura, mas nem todos me perdoram. Ou você acha que não vi alguns olhos desconfiados para o meu lado?

\- Sasuke-kun...

\- Você acha que não ouvia alguns guardas falando sobre meu julgamento e de como disseram que era perigoso me ter por aí? – Sasuke olhou mais uma vez para o distrito Uchiha destruído – Talvez eu devesse mesmo. Eu tenho muitos pecados, Sakura. - tocou o que sobrara de seu braço esquerdo – e talvez eu não os pague nem com a minha vida..

\- Nunca mais diga isso! – Sakura gritou o assustando e fazendo arregalar os olhos – Nunca mais seja tão egoísta de pensar assim! – Sakura apertou os punhos mais uma vez, ela precisava dizer – as pessoas lá fora tem sim motivos para ter medo, mas elas não te conhecem ou querem conhecer como nós conhecemos. Você foi levado a cometer erros sim, mas também por que haviam pessoas que não desistiram e acreditavam em você, você se entregou pronto para receber qualquer punição e a cumpriu, e ficou livre. Não diga essas coisas.

Sasuke balançava a cabeça – Eu só não sei se mereci. – disse ele – Não só aqui, mas há tantos lá fora que foram prejudicados por mim, ou por Orochimaru.

\- Então encontre um jeito de se redimir com eles e com você mesmo. Encontre a paz e o perdão que o seu coração precisa.- ele olhou para ela absorvendo o que dizia. – mas por favor, nunca mais diga que não merece viver. – Sakura olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele – enquanto houver alguém que se importe muito com você, a sua vida vale a pena. E eu me importo, Sasuke-kun. Eu me importo muito.

Sasuke estava preso nos olhos dela mais uma vez. As armadilhas verdes que funcionavam como um soro da verdade para ele brilhavam mais que estrelas a sua frente.

Era duro admitir, mas principalmente assustador em como as palavras dela sempre alcançavam algo dentro dele.

As bochechas de Sakrua começaram a tomar um tom róseo, e então ela desviou o olhar e colocou uma mão na cintura.

\- E caso alguém venha te importunar, me chame para eu dar uma lição. – ela fechou o punho na frente do rosto.

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _(Se este mundo te deixa louca)  
And you've taken all you can bear_

 _(E você aguentou tudo que consegue tolerar)  
You call me up_

 _(Me chame)  
Because you know I'll be there_

 _(Porque você sabe que estarei lá)_

Sasuke riu.

Mais do que só o costumeiro sorriso de canto, mas um sorriso divertido.

O suficiente para fazer Sakura sorrir junto.

 _And I see your true colors_

 _(E eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores)  
Shining through_

 _(Brilhando por dentro)  
I see your true colors_

 _(Eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores)  
And that's why I love you_

 _(E é por isso que eu te amo)_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _(Então não tenha medo de deixá-las aparecerem)_

\- O que foi? E-eu estou falando sério. – Sakura disse muito corada, por que Sasuke a encarava depois que pararam de rir.

\- Obrigado, Sakura.

 _Your true colors_

 _(Suas verdadeiras cores)_

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _(Verdadeiras cores_ são lindas)

Like a rainbow

 _(Como um arco-íris)_

\- Eu queria ir até onde foi minha casa. – ele disse depois de um tempo.

\- Você quer que eu espere aqui? – Sakura perguntou incerta.

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa olhando para frente. E então os dois caminharam até o local.

Sakura viu a respiração de Sasuke mais ofegante quando ele fixou o olhar em um ponto. Provavelmente onde era a antiga casa dele.

 _(I can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing)_

 _(Não me lembro_

 _A última vez que vi você sorrindo)_

Quando Sasuke parou em frente a casa, a respiração dele já estava descompassada.

Quando deu o primeiro passo para dentro, ele já se abraçava.

Quando olhou para uma foto empoeirada de família sobre um móvel as lágrimas caíram.

E quando suas pernas fraquejaram, Sakura o abraçou.

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _(Se este mundo te deixa louca)  
And you've taken all you can bear_

 _(E você aguentou tudo que consegue tolerar)  
You call me up_

 _(Me chame)  
Because you know I'll be there_

 _(Porque você sabe que estarei lá)_

\- Por quê, Sakura? Por que eles tiveram que passar por isso?

Sasuke estava caído no chão, amparado aos braços de Sakura chorando tudo o que poderia chorar.

Tudo o que sua alma pedia para chorar.

Doía lembrar do sorriso de sua mãe enquanto cozinhava para ele, doía lembrar de seu pai sentado em sua mesa, doía muito lembrar de como era quando tinha Itachi ao seu lado, sendo o seu irmão.

Tudo se fora.

E a dor e ódio que o intoxicavam precisavam sair.

Sakura sabia disso e o abraçava forte, provando que apesar de tudo, ele não estava sozinho.

 _And I see your true colors_

 _(E eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores)  
Shining through_

 _(Brilhando por dentro)  
I see your true colors_

 _(Eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores)  
And that's why I love you_

 _(E é por isso que eu te amo)_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _(Então não tenha medo de deixá-las aparecerem)_

Quando ele parou de chorar, secou as lágrimas e saiu dos braços de Sakura.

Um pouco de vergonha se abateu sobre ele ao ver uma parte da blusa dela molhada por conta das lágrimas que derramara e por isso desviou os olhos para um lugar qualquer.

E lá caído debaixo da mobília, viu algo que o fez se arrastar até o lugar e esticar o braço para apanhá-lo.

Puxou um bichinho de pelúcia, já puído pelo tempo. Um dinossauro verde.

Sasuke olhou o brinquedo e sorriu com um olhar saudoso.

Absorto em pensamentos, ele só despertou quando sentiu a mão de Sakura deslizar sobre a sua.

\- Não há motivos que justifiquem tudo o que aconteceu. – ele olhou nos olhos dela – Então, apenas guarde as boas lembranças, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke olhou dela para o brinquedo e o apertou antes de esticá-lo para ela.

\- Você poderia guardar ele para mim? – sorriu de canto.

 _Your true colors, true colors_

 _(Mas eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores, verdadeiras cores)  
True colors shining through_

 _(Verdadeiras cores brilhando por dentro)  
_

Algum tempo depois, Sasuke decidiu ir até os túmulos de sua familia.

Sakura deu algum espaço a ele.

Ele ficou parado lá, olhando para eles.

Tinha sido bastante difícil enfrentar tudo aquilo, mas ele sabia que precisava deixar a dor e o ódio para trás se queria trilhar um novo caminho. E este era o primeiro passo que precisava ser dado.

Respirou fundo olhando pra cima quando começou a chover.

As lágrimas empurraram a dor para fora, e a chuva lavava a sua alma agora.

Limpa e branca.

 _I see your true colors_

 _(Eu vejo as suas verdadeiras cores)  
And that's why I love you_

 _(E é por isso que eu te amo)  
So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _(Então não tenha medo de deixá-las aparecerem)_

"Pai, mãe, Itachi... me dêem força pra continuar"

Ele fez sua prece silenciosa ainda sentindo a chuva no rosto, e então sentiu mãos finas deslizarem em volta do seu corpo, sentindo o abraço apertado de Sakura.

Permaneceram assim por um momento, somente o silêncio e a percepção das batidas do coração um do outro entrando no mesmo ritmo.

 _Your true colors_

 _(Suas verdadeiras cores)_

\- Você merece ser feliz, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura disse quando a chuva parou e o libertou do seu abraço. – depois de tudo o que passou, você merece ser feliz.

Sasuke sentia a sinceridade das palavras dela, e se virou devagar.

Depois do cinza sem vida que enfrentou por tanto tempo, e do branco de uma alma limpa, olhar para Sakura agora era como um amanhecer de primavera brilhando em uma explosão de cores, principalmente rosa e verde, pronta para trazer cor e vida a qualquer tela em branco.

Sasuke respirou fundo e sorriu de canto.

\- Você é mesmo irritante.

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _(Cores reais são lindas)  
Like a rainbow_

 _(Como um arco-íris)_


End file.
